narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Risu
Risu (栗鼠, Risu) is an active chūnin-level kunoichi of Ōkamigakure and the partner of Kuwa, with whom she forms a comedy duo. She is skilled in sealing techniques. Background Risu was born in a middle-class civilian family as the third child and only daughter of a shop-keeper. As she did not possess any special abilities or skills, she wanted to prove to the others that she can become a kunoichi in spite of this shortcoming. She applied and enrolled in the Academy, from which she eventually graduated, yet having poor grades. She was placed in a team along Kuwa and another genin, under the tutelage of a jōnin-level shinobi. She formed a strong friendship with Kuwa. She was eventually promoted to the rank of chūnin due to her keen observational skills, but a year later than her team-mate. Personality Risu is a cheerful and joyous individual that likes to play tricks on others alone or alongside her team-mate Kuwa. Between the two of them, Risu tends to be the silliest one and sometimes she is hit by Kuwa with a paper fan because of her mistakes and forgetfulness. Strong-willed and highly-motivated, Risu wanted to prove that she can become a kunoichi despite the fact that she has a non-ninja ancestry. Her dream will be fully realized as she graduated from the Academy and was eventually promoted to the rank of chūnin, despite what she considers limited abilities. She tends to be quite proud of being a Ōkamigakure kunoichi and is a strong believer in the pack spirit ideology. Risu is also, without doubt, a family person and shows to be caring towards her parents and siblings. The kunoichi has a soft spot for animals and children; she also likes to take care of Mayu’s children when the aforementioned is busy with her duties as an assistant. Even though she is scolded by the latter for spoiling her children, Risu often ignores her comments and continues doing it anyway. She also likes to collect the cards of the Extreme Shinobi Picture Scrolls series. Appearance Risu is a petite kunoichi standing 159 cm tall. She has cinnamon brown hair that is tied in two small buns on each part of her head. A few strands of hair form bangs that cover all her forehead. She has black olive-shaped eyes and a perpetual blush in her cheeks. She wears a yellow high-collared blouse with puffy sleeves that are tied with bandages. Over this blouse, Risu wears a blue jumpsuit that bears similarity to her blouse. On her jumpsuit, she has three front pouches in which she stores her scrolls. They allow her quick access to her weapons. At the back, the kunoichi has a brown larger pouch in which she stores other supplies like bandages and medical materials. As for footwear, she has a pair of standard shinobi sandals. When on duty, Risu wears the typical northern ninja attire that consists of a beige uniform underneath a brown flak jacket and brown ninja sandals. While off-duty, the kunoichi wears black shorts, a white top tank and blue slippers. She also ties her hair in a high ponytail. When reading she often wears glasses. Abilities Nature Transformation Despite not being born into a shinobi family, Risu managed to learn and master at least two Wind Release techniques, one of which is related to the domain she is specialized in. She can form wind spheres both for offensive and defensive purpose. The kunoichi can exhale airless, wind spheres that attach to the head of her opponent and deprive their respiratory system of air. As a result, her victims suffocate after a few minutes of struggle. Risu can also use these wind spheres as a sealing method, in a similar manner to Kisame’s Water Prison Technique. The air wall is thick and almost impossible to penetrate; due to this, the kunoichi has to act fast and seal her opponent in one of her scrolls. Risu has a summoning contract with a medium-sized rock chuck named Yamaguchi, one of the four kumichō or leaders of the Underground Chivalrous Organization. Despite her summon’s bossy attitude, Risu cares deeply for Yamaguchi; every time she summons him, Risu offers him small treats that consists of eggs and grains. She mainly summons him for his abilities to dig underground tunnels. Fūinjutsu Risu is specialized mainly in sealing techniques. She is able to seal objects of various ranges and sizes and even humans inside her scrolls, but also to unseal them. She uses her scrolls mostly for defensive purposes and sometimes as a defensive method, being able to summon a large number of shuriken and other small weapons. Other Abilities She was promoted to the chūnin rank due to her keen observational skills, being able to notice the smallest details when battling and take advantage of them when attacking. New Era Soon to be added. Trivia *Her name “Risu” (栗鼠) means squirrel. *She has diastema, a small gap between her front teeth. *According to the creator: **Her hobby includes reading novels in her spare time. **She doesn’t wish to fight anyone. **Her favorite food yakitori grilled chicken, while her least favorite is curry. **Her favorite phrase is “Even monkeys fall from trees” (猿も木から落ちる, Sarumokikaraochiru), meaning everybody makes mistakes. Quotes Soon to be added. Reference *'Risu' is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by Donda M. Category:DRAFT